criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Dayana Prucine
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = DayanaPrucine | Pre-StreamApp = False | SpecialsApp = False | C9App = True | Name = Dayana Prucine | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Half-elf | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Deceased | DeathReason = Killed by Ulog's Necklace of Fireball | DeathEp = | Place = Zadash | Family = | Connections = Crownsguard | Profession = High-Richter | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Dayana Prucine was the High-Richter of Zadash. As an NPC, Dayana Prucine was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance She was an older female half-elf with dark red-purple hair that was short on the sides and brushed to one side, almost to a point. She had a gaunt, angular appearance. In her duties as High-Richter, she sometimes wore elaborate ceremonial gold and white armor . For the pre-harvest gala, on the 18th of Fessuran 826 P.D., and at the moment of her death, she wore a beautiful, elegant, dark green dress. Personality Ill tempered . Fjord as Bradley Timalt: “Yes, please, look lively, unfortunately we've been sent here from the Lawmaster, we have some very urgent business with High-Richter Prucine. Please, if you wouldn't mind, would you fetch her? Crownsguard: Oh, I-- Just a second,... High-Richter, you have guests out front. High-Richter: Tell them to wait a moment. Jester: I like her already." She was not fond of puppies, Jester: "Also, what do you think of puppies? High-Richter: I think they’re droll and must be fed to their larger kin. So are we done here?” or those of demon blood . Taliesin: While we’re bowing on our way out, I’m going to drop my waterskin and spill it. Molly: Oh! I’m so sorry, my lord. Jester: Every time! Every time! Taliesin: As I’m cleaning it up, I’m going to make eye contact just briefly. High-Richter: There is an immediate bit of a scowl and, “I would also ask nicely if you will stop bringing these demon bloods onto my estate to be ruining--“ Estate Located in the Gilded Willows in the Tri-Spire of Zadash this two-story wood and stone home was painted in its entirety in a forest green color on the outside. 'Outer Wall' This home was surrounded by a seven-foot-tall solid stone and mortar wall that tightly crowded the perimeter, leaving only a three-foot space between the wall, which was mostly filled with wildflowers, and natural growing thigh-high bushes. The back of this perimeter widened to around ten-feet at the back of the building where a small porch and yard took up this space. Containing a nice chair and reading nook, this porch led to a back door into the home. 'Front Entrance' There was a front archway to the door beyond the outer wall that leading to a small gate. Beyond this gate, the front door of the estate was guarded by, at times one or two , Crownsguard who were stationed behind it . On the front face of the home, there were two small windows on each side of the first floor. These were bisected with wooden beams and had shutters that opened from the inside. The second floor had a partly receding balcony that looked over the front gate of the estate, it had a closed door that led into it . 'Interior' Entering past the vestibule, the home was very extravagant. The walls had intricately carved designs in the siding and were lined with statues and busts of various regal-looking elven figures. Ahead of this chamber, a trio of these similar busts flanked each side of a spiral staircase that lead to the second floor. These heads, when triggered, faced away from each other and appeared to be rotated often to disable some mechanism. On the left, the hall led to a kitchen, while on the right side there was a dining hall with a long table and a door that lead to the back porch . The stairs led up to a small landing, and a singular door which led into a bedroom with an archway that led off of this chamber into a washroom with an ivory basin. This bedroom was similarly styled to the remainder of the home, though the walls had a faint gray-blue velvet texture and were lined with portraits of human men of different ages. Across from the large bed and bedside table, the floor was covered in tiger and animal skins. Letting light into the room, a gable window stood with doors on each of its sides that lead out onto the balcony that looked over the front of the home. In front of this window stood a locked roller desk that had letter and paperwork among other things. 'Notable Items' * Stuffed under the mattress of the large bed was a copy of Courting of the Crick. * A small box wrapped in silver cord was resting on the desk on top of a stack of books. * The roller desk contained a magic scroll case. The case was trapped and detonating in an explosion that left behind a dark purplish metallic smelling pungent fume in its wake . The scroll contained two rolled up spell scrolls. * The roller desk had paperwork concerning notes on Ulog's wife Illiana's case. The paperwork stated that the High-Richter wanted to show that even the most unassuming dwarf can be a cutthroat, and it admitted that she was indeed innocent but that she was put away anyway just to set an example. 'History' Posing as members of the Timalt family of brewers, the Mighty Nein took the order ledger meant for the Baumbauchs that they stole from the courier in Trostenwald, to the front of the homestead of the High-Richter in the Gilded Willows. With the party in various disguises and Molly taking the name Erikson, a supposed assistant, Beau as Francis, and Fjord as Bradley Timalt, the party sought, as old fundraising friends, to gauge her character and whether she was as corrupt as they had heard from Ulog and the Knights of Requital. Claiming that the lawmaster had sent them her way, they made the case that the Baumbauchs had made off with some of their product without payment. They sought swift justice due to much of their finances being tied up in the matter. Unfortunately, Jester claiming that the Baumbauchs had also made off with their puppies hurt their chances of convincing the High-Richter of their case. Thus the High-Richter said that she had no interest in the case, and that it was not something she would nor could handle if she wanted to, the matter being outside of her jurisdiction she told them to seek recompense in Trostenwald. Claiming to have already tried to do so and that the lawmaster in Trostenwald had little respect for their family or her, the party attempted to smooth over the situation and get her to take their case with a small bribe. At hearing this the High-Richter sent the guard posted there inside. Not willing to take a direct bribe the High-Richter was willing to take their case for a future favor. Beau: "And, of course, we would happily pay you for any type of additional service you might be able to help us out with. High-Richter: Am I– Step inside.” The crown’s guard step inside and close the door behind. “Am I to understand that you’ve come out here in broad daylight to my estate in an attempt to bribe the High Richter of Zadash? Fjord: Was that what you said? Beau: Well, no– Fjord: I don’t think that’s what you said. Beau: No, I don’t think those were my words at all. No. Fjord: It was merely a few pennies for your time. Jester: A favour for a favour! Beau: It’s up to interpretation. Fjord: Yes, I mean certainly if you just feel like doing justice on its own– I would like to see people taken care of that take care of us. High-Richter: So long as it’s not a bribe. Favours we can do. Fjord: Well of course! High-Richter: I’ll see what’s possible. I’ll ask around. I’ll take these documents, if you don’t mind, to see what can be mustered. Beau: And, of course, we are always willing to repay in favours. High-Richter: Of course. There are all sides and types of favours that can be helpful to the Crown and those below.” Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Crownsguard Category:High-Richter Category:Zadash Category:Dead Characters